godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 3
God Eater: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 3 - Beoblade Side: Kaze's corruption Beoblade and Baluar are together on the mission to hunt the newest God Eater target: Arthur, he possibly has eaten 2 God Eaters and got Kaze's blood, Baluar was anger about that but Beoblade was acting like it was just another Aragami he was fighting. Beoblade's head had for 27 milliseconds shown a God Arc Soldier's face, time enough to Balar sees it, what maded he horrified but he as afraid of askin Beoblade what is happening to him, either than that both just kept running on theyr motoycles in order to go in the Fenrir ar East Branch, Beoblade got himself wandering thing like "Arthur, you saved me of losting control for you lost control, idiot...". There was some Aragamis over the place but none was seems to be prepared for attack, there was a Calkigula Corpse near Fenrir Far East Branch's gate, possibly causedby either Soma or Lindow. Baluar curious said "Beo, do you think that it was Arthur who killed that Caligula?" but no answer had been giving by Beoblade. When both entered the Far East Branch, Lindow was searching for clue's over Arthur's room, while there was a wall destroyed. Baluar went to talk with Lindow but Beoblade got a little pain and heard a message. You taking too long, Finish here quickly and find him. Beoblade's God Arc has grown a little, possibly caused by Nehilas, he forgot about it and tried to talk with Lindow but got interrupted by someone... I dont wanna talk, go away - Beoblade says You idiot! Everyone here was worried about you and you dont say a thing and closes the call from Wilson?! - the girl asks, in anger with Beoblade's action. Please Kaitlin, this is really needed? You all know I dont wanna make relationships - Beoblade quick answer, he is still shaken by seeing Kaitlin again, even she dont remembering nothing about what happened that night. Kaitlin: STOP WITH IT! Everyone here cares about you to you keep getting a attitude like that!. "Kaitlin, with you want, I can call you per week to show I am fine but it's inutile. I just dont wanna corpses infront of the battlefield." - Beoblade reply and get his hood and Donavan says in Beoblade's mind "Stop talking to her, or it will happen again." and Beoblade went out without saying bye to her. Baluar already finished talking to Lindow. Beoblade: so? Well, 2 top God Eaters got dead, the only thing that it's there of they is their god Arc and a little of their blood, Kaze altough is alive, Lindow and Hibari thinks that she is alive by the bonds Arthur still have for her. We can talk to her - Baluar answers. Didnt take longer to Beoblade analyze the crime scene, the God Arcs were completely clean, showing that both God Eaters wasnt with them when Arthur attacked and by that, Arthur changed his attitude and is trying to control himself. That didnt metter for Beoblade and him alongside Baluar went to the Medical Room, Kaze was there with a nurse that had to leave to Baluar and Beoblade got a good talk with Kazeshina. Beoblade: Hey Kaze. How are you feeling? Kaze: Good atcually, just a little pain in the neck. Beoblade: (I doubt she will say but it worths trying) Beoblade: Can you tell what happened? Kaze:... Kaze:... That moment, Kaze was seeing to be a bit off and didnt wanna to respond Beoblade that even knowing, got a little anger by her actions. When he did the same question for a 3rd time, she finally answered. He was with blood in his mouth and I tried to ran towards my room but he got me... - Kaze. So, you tried to takeback? - Beoblade asks. I... - Kaze was a little off, again but this time she finally replied. I... Couldnt - she says. HAD YOU FIGHT BACK KAZE?! "it's Arthur, I cant make him harm" - Kaze replied, few tears on her face, she was of course fearing Beoblade and sad about Arthur. Baluar tried to say to Beoblade chilly down but beoblade just said "YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE HIM MORE COURAGEOUS TO HUNT PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAD YOU DONE HERE?!!?". Kaze was even more upset but then she answered. Kaze: ....Beo... "Are you mad at me?" - more tears on her face, only when she said that tBeoblade realized what he have done, what maded he imediately exit the room, Kaze tried to follow him but she immediately got stopped by Baluar, who known what Beoblade was feeling. Baluar then talked a little with Kaze, not about Arthur, he just tried to make Kaze smile. Beoblade after exits the Door, is seeing to be in a couch, near the kitchen. He was only hearing Nehilas thoughts: Kill her, she is in Arthur's side, she will delay the whole thing. Kill her and save everyone". Beoblade ignored him and just got quite. He saw Hibari talking to Alisa and Soma, possibly to a Tezcalitpoca hunt since it was on the screen, Kaitlin was talking to Amy too thatr was currently in the Madrid Branch, he didnt wanna see Kaitlin nor Amy again and had to leave since he knows where to fin Arthur. On the Dead City. so he was on his bike, prepared to go but Baluar appeared. You really gonna do it, wont you? - Baluar says, anger with Beoblade. Sorry Baluar, you just cant kill him - Beoblade says and run towards the Dead City. Category:Blog posts